


What We Come Back To

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst and Feels, Bodily Fluids, Calm Before The Storm, Cyclonus is gonna be fighting soon, Dirty Talk, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Titles, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Married Couple, Mild Smut, One Shot, Orgasm, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vikings, War, and he fears he won't come back to his wife and kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: They haven't had a moment for each other in such a long time.  But Cyclonus cannot deny his wife when she desperately needs love even when he's recovering from his injuries.





	What We Come Back To

 

"Mmhh... Cyc-"

 

She stopped as his breath hitched, his shoulder flinching as his wounds hurt momentarily, before he leaned into her face to kiss her.  Tailgate welcomed it, doing her best to turn into the kiss while his other hand worked her down below.

 

Cyclonus gently nudged her to turn onto her side as he kept pumping his fingers into her welcoming womanhood.  Primus, it was as if her body was trying to suck him in.  Was this what happened to a woman when they became pregnant?

 

His thumb rubbed her stomach as his fingers pulled out to squeeze at her engorged clit.  She screamed into the kiss he refused to break.  He couldn't well have her screaming here.  He was still injured and still stuck sleeping in the camping ground where the injured from Nemesis Prime's attacks were recuperating.  All that covered them from any prowling eyes was a simple tent.  And his neighbors were literally a few feet from him sleeping.

 

But it only made this more exciting...

 

"Cyc~" Tailgate pulled away to softly whine, "Please... I-I need you-"

 

"I know," he pecked her lips before he sheathed three fingers into her welcoming entrance, "Your body is practically screaming it."

 

"Ooh~" her moans were interrupted when his other hand, holding her head, moved slightly to allow his thumb to push into her mouth.

 

He chuckled softly as he adjusted her to lay right next to him.  With their bodies pressed together, his hand could now work a little more with his wife's body.  With her mouth silenced by his thumb, he leaned down to kiss at her neckline while he moved his hips slightly to urge her to hook onto them.  Her groaning was all the response he got from her before she moved her leg up to swing around his hips, slowly pulling them closer in an effort to avoid the injury on his leg with her foot.

 

"You're so wet.  And I've only been doing this for a few minutes.  I never imagined you would start acting like a whore once I filled your womb with my seed," Cyclonus pumped his fingers deeper into her, her juices starting to squirt out onto his hand and her thighs, "I should focus on recovering quickly so that I can provide the ‘proper’ means of satisfying you."

 

It really had been a long time since they had last done anything like this considering how much Tailgate was now pushing back against his fingers almost on the verge of orgasm.  It had been... well, the last good night of sex they had had was just before they fled his old clan.  They had only had a few quick moments together while at Rodimus' village before the attacks.

 

With his injuries now... well, she could just ride him, but he doubted Red Alert or any of the other medicine women would like that in their encampment.  And by the time he was healed enough to do more to her, she would be very pregnant and it would be spring.  He knew that the moment he was able to fight, he would join the battle.  His honor would not allow him to just sit back and hide like a coward.  Nor could he do nothing when everyone's life was at stake.  Including Tailgate's.  And their unborn child.

 

His fingers gripped her inner walls, causing her moans to get louder around his thumb as he leaned up to whisper into her ear.  "Do you remember our last time?  On the night before you and I fled that horrible place?"

 

She nodded once through the fog of lust engulfing her as she continued to fuck herself on his fingers.

 

"It was a long night.  And the first thing I did was throw you onto our bed.  And once I finished taking your breath away, I brought up your hips to my mouth..." he chuckled as she groaned around his finger, "Oh, you remember that.  I had almost forgotten to gag you that night.  I wish I had come up with a better lie to tell them about your screams, but I couldn't risk them knowing how much I loved you."

 

Tailgate knew.  She could scream and moan at what he did to her all night, but she could not stop her declarations of love or his name from escaping her mouth.  Cyclonus had to come up with that lie that she was too loud and annoying to give reason to her being gagged during sex.  If any of his old clan members had found out about that... she shuddered to think of what they'd do to her if they had suspected Cyclonus's changing of alliances earlier.

 

"By the time I was done with you, you were a sticky mess.  You even got yourself onto your own hands and knees," his hand pumped harder into her spasming womanhood, "and begged me to take you.  Do you remember that?"

 

She probably did if her body spasming against his was any indication of the last traces of her mind was on.

 

"Well..." he chuckled again, feeling her on the edge once more, "You'll be happy to know that when all of this is over, I'll be more than ready to repeat that.  And I promise you that unlike last time..."

 

He pulled her as close to him as possible as his breath tickled the rimmed edges of her ear, "...I will make you scream my name to the gods."

 

Smiling softly as her body froze, he helped her ride out the powerful orgasm that she had needed for so long.  Ignoring the fluids as they stained his hand and naked body, Cyclonus kissed her neck and face as she held on to him for dear life long after the orgasm died out.

 

He wondered for a moment if she realized that when he had mentioned everything being over, he didn't mean just his injuries.  He had also meant the coming battle in spring.  Because no matter how bleak the outcome was, he would see to it that Nemesis and his mad clan were destroyed.  That his former comrades in arms could never spread chaos around these parts again.  That he would come back and be with the woman he loved most.  The woman who had helped him to realize what was becoming of his clan and leader.  Who had finally showed him that he could no longer just ignore it all and look away.

 

And as they laid there in each other's arms, he reached down to rub at her belly, the signs of her pregnancy barely visible.  Once she met with Red Alert, they would have clarification about the pregnancy Tailgate was certain of.

 

It would be another reason for him to come back alive this spring.

 

END


End file.
